Demonic Asylum
by Demon-Princess-Astarte
Summary: A SYOC fiction. In a world where Demons are sentenced to live in rehabilitation centres nicknamed Asylums, Rin has become the latest inmate. But a rebellion is starting. Will he join the demons, or stick with the humans? PM and forum character submissions only please.
1. How it all began

_Another submit your own character story to add to my list of works. I hope you enjoy the introduction chapter and I'll post the submission form on my profile along with the rules. Ok, had to reupload because I can't accept review submissions. So if you've got a character you would like to submit please either pm me or reply to the character topic on my "demon asylum" forum. I WILL NOT ACCEPT REVIEW SUBMISSIONS! IT IS NOT ALLOWED! Ok? But anyway, enjoy._

* * *

The sky was a beautiful bright blue that morning. The sun's rays shone down on all the residents of True Cross Academy town and spread warmth throughout them. As Okumura Rin looked out of the mini-bus window, he found it hard to believe that today was the day they were going on a raid. The Order had received a tip-off that an old warehouse on the edge of the town was a hide-out for a large nest of demons. The Grigori themselves had issued the orders. Capture or terminate. So much had changed over the last few decades.

Originally, the order of the knights of the True Cross and its members, known as exorcists, had hunted down and killed all demons. But, after so many centuries of fighting, those who called Gehenna Hell wanted a change. The public had grown sick of the constant fights and backlashes from both sides. So they demanded change. A meeting had been called between the ruling demons of Gehenna and the Grigori and pope as well as world leaders. Many had been shocked to see Satan walk into the room, accompanied by the eight Baal and his daughter. The flames and such terrified those who had not expected it. After over a week of debates. And fights, caused by the demons betting on the world leaders when arguments started, they reached a rather rocky agreement. From then on, demons would be able to visit Assiah freely, but exorcists would retain the right to observe all demonic activity within Assiah.

The signing of the agreement had been televised to the world and the uneasy peace began. And lasted for about a month before clashes between exorcists, humans and demons began to occur. So, a second meeting was called. This time, the exorcists put forward one demand. If demons were to come to Assiah, they were to be trained to behave as much like a normal human. With some reluctance, the demon's agreed. But they were tricked. Every demon that came to Assiah was captured and sent to a specially built "rehabilitation centre". But soon the demons began to realise that it wasn't a place for them to learn how to act human. It was a torture chamber. Demons were rounded up and led into it like lambs to the slaughter. And then the rounding up of half-demons began.

Rin's thoughts were jolted to a halt when the vehicle pulled to a stop and they all began piling out. The exwires were joining trained exorcists as an example of what they would be doing after they passed the exorcist exams. He looked up at the building along with Shima and Bon. He vaguely heard Shura issuing orders to the exorcists as they surrounded the building. Inside came the vague sounds of movement. Then the chaos began. The door was kicked in, a smoke bomb thrown in to send the demons inside into disarray. They watched as the exorcists charged in and the demons were rounded up. The exwires were led inside to see the demons chained and tied up as the exorcists decided their fates. The demons were hobgoblins and such. Therefore the exorcists made one decision. Shiemi turned away whilst the exorcists raised their weapons and executed each one of them.

"Alright exwires, you lot better be prepared because now we're going to show you where we send these demons. Be prepared because it ain't all sunshine and rainbows and balloons. It's gonna put your nerves to the test." Shura said as they were led back onto the bus. Beside him, Shima let out a sigh.

"Why do we have to go there?" He asked to no one in particular.

"The Grigori has ordered that all exorcists know the place where demons are to be sent to in order to judge which demons need to go and which do not." Yukio said. The vehicle jolted to a start and took them away from the warehouse and through the town to a large building on the far outskirts. Even as they stepped off the bus, they could hear the faint screams of those inside.

"I hope you lot have braced yourself for this, it ain't all sunshine and rainbows." Shura said as they approached the entrance. Two, large, dark oak doors towered over them menacingly as they approached. Shura rapped her knuckles on one, the sound echoing through the still air around them. With a squeal of aged hinges, one of the doors opened to reveal a tall, dark haired man with black, emotionless eyes. He wore a white lab coat and white latex gloves along with a mask. He pulled the mask down in one fluid motion as he continued to look over them, his eyes lingering on Rin momentarily before moving on.

"These are the potential new exorcists?" He asked Shura, his voice as cold as his eyes. From inside, new screams and yells sounded.

"Yep. And sounds like you're having alot of fun in there." Shura said sarcastically. The man merely stared at her before walking away and beckoning them to follow. As they entered, the air felt colder and was filled with shrieks of agony and screams of madness. Insanity was thick in the air as demons were dragged past them by orderlies.

"You're just in time. We were just about to take one of our most powerful residents for her treatment." The doctor said. He held up a hand to stop them as a door opened and two orderlies rushed in.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" A female voice screeched from the inside of the room. They all watched in horror as a girl, barely older than them in appearance, was pulled out of the room. She screamed, causing yells to sound from the other rooms. "LET ME GO!" She screamed again. A tail lashed out, smashing into the face of the orderly on her left, making him release his grip on her. She turned and bit into the throat of the one on her right, tearing his throat out and making him collapse to the ground, bleeding out. The one on the left grabbed her again and pinned her arms to her sides as two more ran forward and held her legs.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" She screeched at them as the doctor approached.

"Now, now Astarte. You know this is necessary if you want to visit Assiah. Now be a good girl and go to sleep." He said as he pulled out a syringe and injected her with a sedative. They watched as she went limp and was dragged off to a lab style room. "She's currently undergoing electro-shock treatment. You lot are in for a treat." The doctor told them as they followed the unconscious demoness to the room and watched as she was strapped down to a table. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around in fear.

"No. NO!" She strained against the restraints but couldn't break free. The electro-shock paddles were lifted and held above her.

"Now, because you were such a bad girl, there's no gag and no pain relief." The doctor said before placing the paddles against her head. Astarte shrieked in agony, her body jerking violently. Shiemi let out an anguished sob before fleeing from the room. Yukio followed swiftly. The doctor glanced up at Shura who nodded goodbye before leading them out, leaving behind the shrieking demon, writhing in agony.

"Well kids, that was the demon's asylum." Shura said when suddenly the doctor reappeared behind them.

"That one belongs here." He said pointing at Rin.

"What do you mean?" Shima asked.

"He's a half-demon. Therefore, in order to exist in Assiah, he has to undergo treatment here." The doctor said. Before anyone knew what was happening, Rin was grabbed and dragged back into the asylum. The last thing he saw was his friend's despairing faces as the doors slammed closed and locked, sealing the beauty of Assiah away from him.

* * *

_. Ok, the submission form can be found on my profile along with the rules.__ So please leave a reply on the forum I've set up called "Demon Asylum" or send me a pm with your characters and until next time, this is sayonara from me the psychotic author_


	2. Welcome to Hell

_Ok, so here is the next chapter of Demon Asylum. For any characters that were submitted via pm that haven't been included yet. Do not worry. They will be included in the next chapter. It was just that I didn't want this chapter to be really long. If anyone has just started reading and would like to submit a character, the submission form can be found on my profile and please either send me a personal message with your character submission or reply to the character topic of my demonic asylum forum. I cannot accept review submissions as it is against the rules and the story will be taken down. So please do not submit review submissions._

* * *

He didn't know what was happening. One moment, he was studying to become an exorcist with his friends. Now, he was being poked and prodded with all sorts of weird machinery. Masked faces passed through his vision so fast that they blurred into one. "Now, Mister Okumura. We're going to take a little sample of blood to see who you're kin of then you can join the others. But first things first, go to sleep." Rin glared at the man who called him a half-demon and took his freedom. He continued glaring as the sedative was injected into his arm and the darkness took over his vision.

When he awoke, he found himself in a stark white room with only an empty bed that was screwed into the ground and bars on the window high above his head. He looked towards the door when he heard it creak open to see two men in white uniforms enter. He tried to speak but his mouth wouldn't move. What had they done to him? He tried to sign, to write but his arms were trapped. He felt fear rise as the two men approached him. They grabbed him roughly and pulled him to his feet before leading him out of the room. The smooth ground was cold against his feet. When he glanced down, he saw that his feet were bare and he now wore plain white pants. As he was dragged down the corridor, he saw a variety of others being led or dragged around. He could see tails and elongated ears that represented demons.

"Welcome to your new home Halfling." One of the men dragging him suddenly said as he was pulled into what appeared to be a recreational room. People, or what he thought were people, sat or stood. Some crowded around an old TV whilst others murmured softly to each other. He was dragged over to a duo who sat near an old stereo. "Amaimon, Samael." The two people looked but didn't say a word, despite the one called Samael not having a muzzle on like the other. "This is Okumura Rin, your new inmate. You two, along with Astarte if she manages to behave, will look after him. Understand?" A silent nod was their response before he was forced into a chair and the two orderlies left.

"So, you're their latest catch?" Samael suddenly said. Rin looked at him, confused by what he meant. "The latest child of Gehenna to be tricked by the promise of being able to freely visit Assiah so long as you can go through "rehabilitation"." Rin slowly nodded, still not quite sure what they meant. Before it could be explained further, the doors opened again to reveal Astarte, the demoness he had seen being tortured before, when he was still free, being led into the room on a chain attached to a collar around her neck. It was then Rin suddenly noticed their uniform. Many wore a muzzle along with a straitjacket and plain white pants. As he looked around, he saw nearly every demon present was wearing the same collar as Astarte. What was going on? Why were they all wearing these? He waited and watched as Astarte was led to a seat in between Samael and Amaimon and sat down. The doctor who was most likely the head of the centre walked up to her.

"Don't forget, we're watching you closely Astarte. Any mis-behaviour will not end well for you." He threatened before turning and walking away.

_Ugh, what an asshole. I'll be glad when he gets what's coming to him._ A female voice sounded in his mind. He looked around startled when a second male voice entered as well.

_Well, no doubt you will be the one who gives him what he has got coming to him Astarte. _

_Ah, true Amaimon, true. So who's the kid?_

Rin went to open his mouth to speak then remembered the muzzle so tried using his thoughts. _I'm Okumura Rin. Why the hell am I here?_

_Well, Rin-kun, you're here because like the rest of us, you're either half demon or full demon. Either way, you are a child of Gehenna. And in order for a child of Gehenna to exist in Assiah, we must undergo the twisted joke known as "rehabilitation". Now, who's your parent?_

_What do you mean?_

_Which demon are you kin of? Take me, Amaimon and Samael for example. We're the kin of Satan. So, who are you kin of?_

_I...I don't know._

Astarte frowned before shrugging and hopping to her feet. _No matter, come on. We'll show you around and introduce you to some of our fellow asylum friends. _The three of them helped him up, Astarte using her tail to pull him up whilst Amaimon used his shoulder to provide support and Samael stood just in front to catch him if he fell forward. They led him out of the room, pausing momentarily near the old tv where two people sat.

_That there is Anika. She's the daughter of Agramon who controls fear and shadows and the like. You do not want to piss her off. She's as scary as her father. _Amaimon's voice echoed in his mind. Rin turned to see the extremely pale girl they were talking about glance at him. She had blood-red eyes with slitted pupils that reminded him of a cat, pitch-black hair, side bangs with a red streak in them that covered her left eye. She grinned at him revealing sharp pointed canines and two claw like scars stretched on the right side of her jaw. He also noticed a small cowlick sticking off of the top of her head. Like the rest of them, she wore a collar and was barefoot.

_The one next to her is David Reiss. Son of Lucifer. _Rin spun to look at Astarte. _Lucifer is not Satan. He is kinda like an odd uncle to those who are kin of Satan. Technically not related. But technically he is family. Anyway, that there is his son. Who thinks that because he can manipulate light, he has a right to be really prideful. _Rin turned back to the boy. He had dirty blonde hair and bright green eyes. He also had a white tail whereas most of those present had a black tail with an alternative coloured tuft. David seemed tall, and was extremely pale with an athlete's complexion. _Odd isn't it? That one who controls the light will willingly sit by one who controls the dark. But anyway, come on. _

As they walked out of the hall, Astarte bumped into an older male. The male growled at her. _Watch where you're going._

_Now Abaddon, is there really a need for such anger?_

_Fuck you._

Astarte grinned as Abaddon stormed past. _That was Abaddon. Like father, he's a fallen angel. But unlike father, he only controls Locusts. _Rin watched as the man who was once an angel took a seat. He had pale skin with short grey hair that appeared matted. His teeth were sharp and grotesque and he had a terrible underbite that made his lower jaw jut out. His yellow-orange eyes seemed to glow as he turned back to look at Rin. His long black claws peeking out from small tears in his straitjacket.

_Be careful around Abaddon. He likes to walk around naked._ All three demons gave a visible shudder at the thought before continuing onwards.

_Oh, that's right. Aniue, don't you have a session with Doctor Bridges today don't you?_

Samael nodded. "And don't you have one with Doctor Damascus don't you?" Astarte nodded. Samael turned to Rin. "Doctor Damascus and Doctor Bridges are two of the kinder members of staff here at the asylum. Why, there they are now." Rin turned to see Samael pointing at two men further down the hallway, walking towards them. Walking with them was a young Caucasian girl. The girl had long black hair with red pinstripes running through it and heterochromic eyes. Her left eye was brown and her right eye was green. She was short with an athletic build.

_Ah, Naomi must have just had a session with Doctor Bridges, Aniue. Oh goody. _Astarte's voice sounded patronizing in his mind.

_You don't like her?_ He asked.

_Oh no. Nothing like that. It's just that Naomi has this...stubbornness that lasts until she is proven wrong and if provoked, which can happen easily, she uses electricity. Last time I went in for a session after her, everything gave me an electric shock. You're going to have such fun Aniue. _Rin snorted, earning a small glare from Astarte. He cleared his throat and turned back to the odd trio walking down the corridor.

"Ah, Astarte, are you ready for today's session?" The man on the left said. He had skin the same colour as chocolate, which contrasted with his white hair and purple eyes. His hair was slicked back, apart from one curl that hung down over his face, though his hair was starting to fall out of place. Under his lab coat, he wore smart clothing consisting of a white shirt and navy blue trousers. He reached over and removed Astarte's muzzle with surprising tenderness.

Astarte rotated her jaw a couple of times before grinning and answering. "Of course I am, Doctor Damascus." She said.

"I told you to call me Demetri. It sounds more pleasing doesn't it?" Dr Damascus said. He had a slight hint of an accent that Rin couldn't place. He turned and began to lead Astarte away. "I thought that today, we could try another psychoanalysis." He said before they turned a corner and vanished. The other man stood shaking his head.

"Demetri is too soft on her." He said before turning to Samael. As he did, Rin could examine him properly. The man, who he assumed to be Dr Bridges, had dark-skin and slicked back black hair along with a black goatee. He was tall, towering over Rin as well. He also had the build of an athlete. "Are you ready for your session, Samael?" He asked.

Samael grinned. "Your sessions are the highlight of my day Dr Bridges." He said sarcastically.

"Don't use that tone Samael, you know I assign your treatment as head of the North wing. The wing you are a resident of. I will make sure you get extra electroshock treatment if necessary." Dr Bridges said before turning and leading Samael away, leaving Rin and Amaimon alone in the corridor. Amaimon turned and began to head back into the recreational room.

_Well, welcome to Hell Rin-kun_. Amaimon's voice sounded in his head as he followed him back into the recreational room. It wouldn't be long before he realised just how true that statement was.

* * *

_Phew, quite a few characters introduced in this chapter. Ok, so like I said at the start, if you have a character you would like to submit, please fill out the form on my profile and send me a pm or a reply to the character topic on my demonic asylum forum. But I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I'll probably go into more detail about treatments in the next chapter when Rin has his first session within the asylum. So, until next time this is sayonara from the psychotic author_


	3. Revolt for freedom

Rin sat, the silence between him and Amaimon growing ever more uncomfortable. Amaimon just stared at him. It had been over an hour since Astarte and Samael were taken for their treatments. And since then, Amaimon had said nothing and instead sat and stared at him. Rin sighed behind his muzzle and looked over towards the door as a girl walked in. She had messy platinum blonde hair with brown streaks in it. She was beautiful, her looks attracting the attention of every male in the room. She looked over everyone in the room, her light grey eyes lingering on Rin momentarily before turning to Amaimon. As soon as she spotted Amaimon, her eyes lit up and she moved swiftly over to where the two of them sat.

_Good Evening Amaimon-sama. _Her thoughts echoed in Rin's mind as she continued to stare at Amaimon with rapt attention.

_What do you want Aika? You know Astarte is my promised one. _Amaimon seemed bored as he continued to apparently ignore the woman.

_Amaimon-sama, when are you going to leave her and be my promised one? She's not worth your love like me. _Aika said.

_Astarte and I are promised to each other. We have been since we were young and nothing will change this. _Amaimon sounded slightly annoyed at this.

_But Amaimon-sama_!

_I'm sure we've been over this multiple times before Aika but you never seem to learn do you?_ Astarte's voice entered their conversation. Aika and Rin spun as the demoness rested her head on Amaimon's shoulder, staring intently at Aika.

_Astarte-hime! I thought you were in treatment._

_It's just ended. And what do I return to find? A little slut attempting to steal my promised one. You do remember what happened last time you tried this right Aika? Now fuck off. _Aika's eyes narrowed as she got to her feet. But instead of leaving, she threw herself at Astarte, the two of them tumbling to the ground. Astarte simply watched as Aika attempted to injure her.

_Shouldn't we stop them?!_ Rin yelled at Amaimon.

_Don't get involved. Otherwise you'll get in trouble too. Why do you think Astarte is refusing to snap Aika like a twig? If she attacks in retaliation, both are in trouble. By refusing to attack, she's ensuring only Aika will be in trouble. _The two of them looked up as several nurses and the head of the asylum ran into the room and separated Aika from Astarte as Aika attempted to head butt her.

"Get the blindfold on her!" The head ordered. Two of the orderlies held Aika in place whilst a nurse tied a blindfold around her eyes and another injected a small amount of sedative into her. "Take her to her room. Deprive her of all sensations until she learns her lesson." They all watched as Aika was dragged away. The head turned to face Astarte as she got up. "This better not have been your fault Astarte. You're treading on very thin ice and one other wrong move may result in judgement from the higher-ups. You know what this means correct?"

Astarte nodded before going and sitting in the seat Aika had once occupied.

"Good girl. Now, continue to behave and we may take that muzzle off of you." The head added as he turned and walked out of the room. Rin turned to ask Astarte what had happened.

_Aika is the daughter of Lilith. She's a bitch and a slut, just like her mother. And the result of one of Lilith's many one night stands with a human. Like her mother, she can manipulate men into doing her bidding. _Astarte said. Her face suggested that Rin should leave it at that. He turned to see Samael returning into the room, accompanied by Dr Bridges and a slim woman with curly brown hair that reached her lower-back and dark green eyes.

"Ok Maria, I think we can leave Samael to recover from his operation now. We need to go prepare the theatre for the next patient."

"Yes Dr Bridges." Maria said as the two of them turned and left.

_How was your treatment Aniue?_ Amaimon asked.

_The same as normal. He operated, Maria drooled over him. Nothing new really._ Samael answered.

Suddenly, a chill fell over them. Rin felt his heart beat speed up as his fears began to come to life. He felt a bead of sweat drip down his face.

_What delicious fears the children of demons have. _A female voice said.

_What have we told you about feeding on us Desirae? Stop it now._ The fear lifted and instead a girl came into view. She was freakishly pale and covered in tattoos and piercings with long black hair that had been choppily cut. But what really unnerved him were her eyes. They were as black as shadows in the nights. A dark grey, spade tipped tail whipped through the air behind her as she stood near them.

_Why do you deny me the taste of such delicious fear Princess?_

_Because you know that when you feed on my fear, nightmare daughter, you increase the chance of awakening Nocte. And we all know how bad that will be at the moment. _Desirae grinned.

_Of course, Nocte is one of our secret weapons in..._

_Shush! You want the whole asylum to know!? Keep that to yourself Nightmare child or else I will see you suffer. _Desirae grinned again before walking away, her tail whipping behind her. _That half-child is going to get us found out if she's not careful. _

_What was she talking about?_

_Never mind Rin. Oh, would you like to meet some of our other residents? _Astarte pointed with her tail towards a girl and a boy who had just entered. The girl was relatively small, although it may have been due to the fact most demons seemed freakishly tall. She had light blue hair and red eyes with very pale skin.

_That there is Zepsu Hanyou. The daughter of Egyn. She has some manipulation over water as she can make balls of water and create small balls of ice._ Samael said. Zepsu looked over at them before blushing and looking away. _She's shy. _

Amaimon took up the conversation at that point. _The boy is Vex. He's a descendant of the Impure King. He's here because he has the power of corruption and can turn even the simplest of objects into a weapon. _Astarte suddenly let out a giggle.

_There was an incident one day at lunch where he turned an orange into a weapon and threw it at another inmate. He nearly melted the poor fucker in half. _Another insane giggle passed her lips, making Rin worry slightly. Did insanity run in the family with Satan's children? Would he suffer it as well? He turned his attention back to Vex to ignore the questions. Vex looked human, albeit a relatively tall one, with slicked back black hair and almond eyes. His eyes were black in colour with what appeared to be red flecks within them, but from where he sat, Rin couldn't be sure. The next thing that stood out was the word "black death" tattooed on his right hand. Rin's head tiled to one side in confusion.

_It's meant to symbolise his family's connection to the plague in Europe._ Astarte said. Rin nodded to show he understood as Vex walked over. As he did so, Rin spotted the small iron bracelet on his right wrist. He wondered what its purpose was.

_Princess Astarte, have you told our new friend about your plan?_ Vex asked Astarte who looked at him.

_Not yet, but I think now may be the perfect time. Sit down Vex. _Astarte sat up straighter and leant forward slightly as Vex sat down. _You see Rin, the residents of Assiah do not know how we are mistreated here. We're going to show them what this place in really like and revolt against it. Do you understand?_

Rin glanced at Amaimon, then Samael then Vex before looking back at Astarte. He slowly nodded.

_We all have one common goal within here Rin-kun. And that's to revolt against the asylum. Which will result in one thing. _A feral grin lit up their eyes as they looked at him. _Our freedom within Assiah._


End file.
